For the Love of a Dark Lord
by Bucky's Girl 9
Summary: What happens when Harry finds out that he is not what everyone has told him, but something more powerful and that within one year's time he will have to bond with the one person that he has been forced to fight against.


_**For the Love of A Dark Lord**_

_Harry Potter_

_Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort_

_Letters to the other_

**Parseltogue**

Dream conversations

Prologue:

Harry was supposed to be a great many things, but when he came into his creature inheritance everything began to change. He started having dreams where he was getting to talk to all of those that had fallen since he had been born only to find out that they had been charmed into believing what Dumbledore had told them was the truth. It all started with Lily and James, they were the first to remember the truth of who fathered Harry and what his real was.

"Harry, my dear. How have you been?"

"Okay, I guess. Why are you here and why is dad standing all the way over there?"

"I have some explaining to do, but first you need to know that everyone that was involved in what happened was under the Imperious Curse. First thing that needs to be addressed is that James is not your father and I was never your real mum. Your father is still very much alive for now, but Sirius was your mum. If a pair of wizards are powerful enough the submissive can become pregnant. Sirius come talk to your son and answer his questions."

"Who is my real father?"

"Severus Tobias Snape-Prince. He and I had been married for two years before I got pregnant with you, but I know deep in his heart, once he remembers the truth about everything, he will find that fatherly love that he had back then when he held you as a baby."

"I swear that Dumbledore will pay for what he has done to our family, but how does James fit in to all of this drama."

"He was tricked into thinking that he was your true father and that Lily was your mum. The Minister of Magic and Dumbledore was able to force the separation between Severus and I after they took you away from us. I have never left your father's side since my demise and I know that he has been so very sad. I also know that he cries every July 31st and Oct. 31st. He doesn't understand why he does on July 31st, but he does know why he cries on the other date."

"What is the second thing that you need to explain?"

"The creature inheritance that you are coming into soon comes from both of us. You will be the first in a thousand years. You are going to be a incubus/succubus and you will surprisingly only have one mate. Normally, one like you, needs at the very least two mates. I was the succubus and Severus is the incubus one between us."

"Were you and ...what do I call him?"

"I know this hard for you to hear, but you could always start out with father or dad."

"Were you two happy when you married and was he happy when you told him that you were expecting me?"

"Yes to both of your questions. In fact, he used to sing at night to get you to calm down so I could get some rest. He has a beautiful baritone voice. I remember one song that he would sing in particular that just the first part would cause you to fall asleep in his arms. It is called 'Baby Mine'."

"I always wondered why it was that I could never finish hearing that song before I would fall asleep. It was I would always hear it being sung in a very deep voice, but I never could place it."

"Exactly, my son. Now, I have to warn you about that asshole named Dumbledore. He says he can read minds, but that is a bunch of hogwash because he never got his mastery in that area. I happen to know for a fact that as long as you keep your shields up he can't get in to your mind."

"Father has been training me on that at Dumbledore's request, but he is teaching me how to steer people away from all of my private memories and away from any thing that could be used to hurt anyone."

"Stick to your father like glue and he will keep you safe. Oh, make sure to make a good impression on your mate, he is also your father's brother in all things, but blood. By the way, your real name is Hadrian Tobias Snape-Prince because Sirius had taken your father's name."

"Who is that?"

"Tom Riddle. You need to talk to him and try to figure a way out of this war that Dumbledore started."

"Yes, mum. I promise I will."

"We have to go for now, but expect us to pop in every once and awhile. Love, darlin'."

"Love you too, mum."

Chapter One:

It was just as a Death Eaters' meeting was coming to a closed when an unfamiliar owl came sweeping into the hall. It landed on the shoulder of a very shocked Lucius Malfoy and in it's own way bowed before the Dark Lord before sticking its leg out for him to retrieve the message from him. Snarling, Voldemort looked around to see if any of his followers recognized the beautiful coal black eagle owl and when he saw that no one made a move to retrieve both the message and the bird, he stepped forward to take the message only to notice that the bird wore another message around its neck. When he read it, he sent all of the Death Eaters out of the hall. When the final one left and closed the door, he warded the door to stay that way and he put up a silencing charm. Once he was done, he was able to retrieve the message from the bird. When he opened it, he heard his forename being called.

"Tom."

He looked around to see who had not left when he heard it again.

"Tom."

It was then he realized that it was coming from the letter, so he opened it wider to hear the whole message from whoever had sent it to him.

_Tom,_

_I am glad that you opened up this letter that I have sent to you to state my intention towards you and that does not include killing you anymore. I would like to offer a peace between us and have a meeting for the two of us alone because I have some very interesting news for you and I know you would love to hear it. I promise that if you agree to talk with me that you will be very happy about what I have to say in the way of how this war is going to change in direction of who will win in the end. As you have guessed by now it is I, Harry Potter, that has been talking to you. If you do not feel safe with meeting in public for this news then just come into my dreams tonight and I will divulge the information that you want to know about. The ball is now in you court, Tom. Hope to hear from you soon. By the way, I thought I would tell you about the fact that I learned what my real name is, but you will have to wait until we meet._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Harry_

Standing there, Voldemort was confused as to what path he should take when he felt a nibble on his finger gave him the his answer. He quickly wrote a note back to Harry and told him that he would like permission to enter his dream world so that they could have their meeting. He tied it onto the leg of the eagle owl after he gave him an owl treat and asked him to take the note swiftly to Harry. With a screech loud enough to wake the dead, the owl was off.

It was just before midnight when Harry heard tapping on the window of the Gryffindor dorm room, so he quietly got out of his bed and went to the window to find that his eagle owl back with a reply tied to his leg. When he opened the window, the owl quickly stuck out its leg so that he could give the message to Harry. Once the message was in his hand he gave the owl a treat and sent him back to his hiding place.

When he open the letter, Harry was glad to see that he was in fact going to end the war on his terms after all as the letter read as such.

_Harry,_

_I am shocked that you would try to contact me this way, but I guess it is better than looking at the business end of your wand. Yes, I would like to talk to you about the information that you have and what it could mean for the war. I have grown tired of this whole blasted mess that Dumbledore started over the fact that he could not gain control over all of the Wizarding World and he also felt that I was threat to him. So, yes. I will meet you in your dreams, young man. Till then, I bid you goodnight._

_Sincerely,_

_Tom_

Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry was finally able to find sleep and the dream world. As he fell into the dream world he saw Tom in the form that he had seen him in when he was in the chamber, which put him at ease.

"Hello, Tom. How are you doing this evening?"

"I am well and a little shocked that you wanted to talk to me at all. What is this all about?"

"I came into a very rare creature inheritance and I found out that this creature blood made me into a whole different kind of person."

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"I am a hermaphrodite because the creature inheritance I ended up with is the incubus/succubus. They have a predestined mate from birth. When I went to Gringotts and had the goblins to do a heritage ritual on me, I found out that I had gotten the combination problem from both of my parents..."

"James Potter did not have any creature blood in him."

"That is true, but he is not my father either."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I had a dream where I talked with my mum and he told me a lot, which, included who my real father was. He told me that it was Severus, but I was a little doubtful about it. It just so happens that I had dragged Severus Snape with me to Gringotts to get everything that he had told me proven right on the money and lets just say that Dumbledore might want to watch he says to him for a while. He is one pissed off papa incubus right now and I have never seen him this mad before."

"Are you saying that you are the missing son of my third in command?"

"That is exactly what I am saying. I also know that you look upon him as a younger brother. Oh, and I am named Hadrian Tobias Snape-Prince. "

"That I do, because he has had a rough enough life without having family support, which he needed back when he was the butt of all of the Marauders' pranks. All except for Sirius, who actually loved your father very dearly. I knew your mum would somehow figure out a way to name you after your father since banned your mum from directly naming you after him."

"Then that would make me your nephew by adoption. Am I right in my thinking?"

"Yes, you could say that. I hope Severus didn't do anything stupid in his anger."

"Well... once the blocks had broken off the memories about him and my mum, he cussed my mum, Dumbledore, James, Lily, and the Minister of Magic. Then he became very quiet as if he was remembering something that only he could remember. Then I saw him begin to cry as if he had lost the love of his life and just now realizing it."

"Well...considering that you are the product of a life long love between him and Sirius Black, it is no wonder that he began to cry like that because he had lost the love of his life. So, who is your mate?"

"You are, Tom. I was born to be your mate and your salvation. Now, that you have been told all of this, your sanity, humanity, and your looks will return with the rising of the sun. I have to go for now, but I will talk to you again, my love."

After leaving the dream meeting with Harry, Voldemort sat straight up in bed as he realized that he was going to be receiving the greatest gift that any wizard could be given and his was the very person he tried to kill so long ago. He was so ashamed of the fact that he almost killed his precious gift that he felt like he was bound to make it up to him in some fashion. Suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He remembered a spell that would bring back someone who had fallen through the veil if they had fallen through in their physical body as well as spirit and since Sirius had done that very thing, the spell would work. The only thing was if Severus had his memories of the time he had been bonded to Sirius intact. Jumping out of his bed and getting dressed quickly, Voldemort quietly went to the fireplace to floo to Severus' private quarters at Hogwarts. After calling out for about ten minutes, a groggy headed Severus finally answered.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Can I come through. I need to talk to you about something very important."

"Of course, Tom," he said as he side stepped to let the man through.

"Thank you for getting up at this late hour, but I have just had a very interesting conversation with Harry Potter in the dream world and I have to ask you four questions before I execute my plan."

"Okay."

"What all do you remember about you and Sirius Black eighteen years ago?"

"I remember finding out that he was my soul mate and doing everything I possibly could to get him to realize that I was his mate, but finally I had to resort to some bullying of my own to get him to understand that I was not joking around. He was just about to come into his creature inheritance at the time and when he did, he was truly an angel to look upon. I also remember that his friends becoming okay with us being together. I also remember hearing rumors that Dumbledore was anything, but happy with the two of us being together and was trying to break us up. Now that I think about it, Sirius and I are bonded together forever right?"

"Yes, and that is part of the reason why I am here. I also need to know what do you remember about that time."

"It was just after we had graduated out of Hogwarts when Sirius told me that he wanted to be bonded to me and of course I could deny him nothing, I told him that we would be bonded by someone other than Dumbledore. We ended up at the Minister of Magic's office to be bonded. A month to the day after, Sirius told me I was going to be a father because, and I put this in his words, he was up the duff. I must have looked confused because he began to laugh and then he told me that he was in fact pregnant."

"When was the child born?"

"July 31st of 1980. Same birth date as the Potter brat."

"I would not be calling him a Potter brat, Sev. Where is your pensive and I will show you why."

"Your dream memories. I keep my pensive over here, Tom," Severus said as he walked over to it with Voldemort following him.

"I will pull the whole conversation out for you to witness so you will be in there for a little while," Voldemort said as he began to pull the memory out of his own mind.

Once they were in the pensive and the spell was cast, Severus leaned in to look into the memories for himself. Voldemort had begun pacing in front of the pensive waiting for his friend and brother in all things, but blood to return from the memory. Suddenly, a very pissed off Severus came fly up out of the pensive and he looked as if he was contemplating committing an act of violence that would send his ass to Azkaban prison.

"Severus, I know that you are pissed off and I know about the visit to Gringotts that also had you riled up, but you have to play it off as if you don't remember a damn thing because I have a plan to bring your loving husband back from the veil. Plus, I have the perfect plan to get your son out of this war now that we both know he is my mate."

"So, that was not a dream and we did go to Gringotts to have the spells on me removed so I could remember. I also felt as if they released my incubus nature when they broke the spells that were on me. You will not impregnate my son just to get him out of the war. I don't care how much he begs you to."

"No, I just have to get him to agree to be bonded to me and he is out of this war. Dumbledore will have no choice, but to surrender."

"Tell me of your plan to get my husband back from inside the veil. I want my Sirius back."

They sat down with a tumbler of fire whiskey in their hands and talked about the plan to bring Sirius back from the veil along with how to get Harry away from his friends long enough to tell him about the plan to get him out of the war. It was as time just flew by them and to say that Severus was grateful that the next morning was Saturday was an understatement, because they had talked all the way until the first rays of the sun came creeping into the room. That was when Voldemort remembered what else Harry had said and he jumped up to go to the mirror across the room from them to see if his words were true. As he watched in the mirror, Voldemort started to revert back to what he looked like as a young man and he also felt his spirit calm down for the first time in a very long time. Closing his eyes, the Dark Lord gave thanks quietly to the Fate that gave him such a powerful mate.

Opening his eyes once more, Voldemort saw that the curse that had made him look the way he did was finally broken and he could finally look into his dream from the night before to see that his true soul mate was indeed the young man he had spoken to. It was also at this moment that he knew that he had to speak with him once more because he knew that there was something that laid hidden behind those emerald green eyes. Something he knew that neither he nor Severus were going to like once he opened up and told them, but he knew that they needed to know so that they could help him.

"Severus, I have a very bad feeling that there is something being hidden behind your son's green eyes that needs to be found and fixed before he will trust us enough to save him from this war and that old coot Dumbledore."

"What do you think it is, Tom? And if you say that you think that my son is being abused by his muggle relatives then I think I will be paying them a very nasty visit here real soon, because the summer holiday is coming up in two weeks."

"That is exactly what I think is going on, Severus. I know that you would rather take each and every beating that he has taken so far in his life on to yourself, but let me be the one to do some more dream-watching over your son before you do any thing rash."

"Fine, but please let me know what you find out, Tom. I do not like not knowing something when it is such a personal issue like my son. I am not a very patient person and my son knows this all too well I am afraid. How do I go about trying to rectify my actions towards him?"

"Take it one day at a time, Severus. Just be there for him from now on rather than to insult him and he will find that side of you that only a son can find in a father. I promise it will heal the broken bond between you two. I may never have had that bond with my own father, but I have heard of it from others like Lucius and Draco."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence that my son will see that I am not a cold hearted bastard someday. I hope it is not too late to get him to understand that it was because the memory had been locked away and blocked by magic so I would not know of his existence."

"He has already told me that he is just waiting for you to pull him to the side and talk to him like you would a son. You just have to let things flow between you. Who knows he just might visit you in your dreams sometime. Do not be afraid to let him in because he is very gentle when he enters your dream. As you saw in my memory, he has already been in mine and I did not suffer any ill effects from it."

"Very well, Tom. I think it is time that you return to Riddle Manor until next time. I will keep your words in mind," Severus said as Voldemort went over to the floo to go back to his home.

Once the Dark Lord was gone, Severus went into his bedroom to get dressed for the day. Knowing that he was going to need time to think before going to talk to his son, he dressed in his most casual of clothes and a jacket that was thick enough to keep out the mid-fall chill in the winds. Once he was dressed, he left his private quarters to head down to the lake where he loved to sit and think over his problems at. When his favorite place was coming into view, he noticed that there was already someone there looking out over the waters. As he got closer, he saw that it was none other than his son Hadrian. Walking over to him, he could not help the smile that graced his face when Hadrian turned and looked right at him with hope in his eyes.

"Hello, Hadrian. I was coming here to think as well. What is troubling you besides teenage angst?"

"Dumblefucker."

"Language, son. Yes, I know the truth about who you are and yes, Tom let me see the memory, which caused the block on that memory to snap wide open even farther than the visit to Gringotts did."

"Sorry about the language slip, but he is such a meddlesome old coot. I just want to be free of anything to do with this war of his. The worst thing is that he wants me to kill my mate, dad. I can't kill Tom, he is my mate. I can't live without him and I will not let anyone else kill what is mine," Hadrian growled as if to let his father know that he was meaning to hurt or kill anyone who tried that very thing.

"I know you will protect him with everything in your power, but you have to realize that Tom can protect himself as well as protect you. He is already planning on a way to keep you away from those muggles of yours, but I have to know that if he asked you bond with him would you be ready."

"Father, I have been ready to do anything it took to be with him. In fact, I have I think what would be the perfect plan of how to get me away from those so called muggle relatives of mine. I happen to know that they will be waiting for me on the platform near the portal. Now, think about the faces they would make if they saw me get pulled back into the portal by three sets of arms covered in black robes."

"Oh, do continue to tell me about this plan of yours, son."

"Well, someone would have to cover my mouth and pull me by my left arm while another would have me by the chest and right arm. Finally, the last one would have me by the waist while pulling my cart of stuff back through as well. The only ones that I trust to pull off this little mission of kidnapping/rescue would be you, Lucius, and Tom. Of course, I will have to act like I am trying to fight my way free, so don't let go of me, dad."

"What have you suffered through that has made you so eager to get away from them?"

"Everything, but rape. Although, the way that my uncle has been watching me I think that he was going to make a go at it during the summer holiday."

"Is that why you are so small and timid at times?"

"Yes, but I am so done with being that way. I want to be the brave consort to the Dark Lord. Can you help me get away from the Light?"

"Yes, I will help you and I know the other two will also help us pull off this plan to get you away from the Light. Although, I bet Lucius once he is told the truth about you, will want you to call him Uncle Lucius and Narcissa will want you to call her Aunt Cissa."

"That is okay by me. Be sure to tell them about me being your son and please be proud of me even though I am lousy in potions."

"I am very proud of you, son. No matter if you are lousy in potions because what you lack in potions, you more than make up for in DADA. You are a genius in that class. I sucked at that class my first two years, but then your mother helped me learn a way that made it a little easier for me to understand."

"I am glad he did because at least it gave you two something to start your relationship on. I think if you still had mum around and you were able to get him up the duff again then we could be a very happy family."

"Hey, your mate and I are working on a plan to get your mum back on this side of the veil."

"How?"

"Your mate knows of a spell and ritual that will set him free from the veil and here is the best news. He was never declared dead officially, so he is just coming back from a holiday abroad," Severus said with a smug grin worthy of the house he headed.

"You are so Slytherin, dad, but that is what I love most about you."

"I love you too, son. I am glad that you are so forgiving of my past. I don't know if I could be like you are if I were in your shoes."

"Well, I know that Dumblearse can be very manipulative and he tricked everyone involved in this fiasco. So, I am going to give a pardon to those who deserve it, but trust me when I say that I will have my revenge against that old fart."

"Son, watch your language please. I real have no doubt about that."

"So, do you want to farther this conversation in your dream, dad?"

"Yes, and I am feeling the same eerie presence as you are and that only means that he is nearby or another member of the Order of the Phoenix is. Although, I call them the flaming chickens," Severus said only to have the joy of hearing his son's whole hearted laughter ring in his ears.

Looking at his son as he laughed for a good ten minutes before he caught on to what he had said, then he started laughing himself. It wasn't until they finally calmed down that they realized that the person that had been watching them was none other than Ron. And they knew that he would tell his parents if he heard anything that they had spoken about. He got this serious look on his face and Hadrian also schooled his face into a serious scowl to match that of his father. Standing up, they both turned to look at red haired young man with a glare that made him gulp down the lump in his throat.

"Hi, Harry. What are you doing here with Professor Snape?"

"Just talking and about what is none of your business because it is very personal. He actually got me to laugh at one thing he said."

"Jeez, Harry. You don't have to be so cold to me. What has gotten into you here lately? You know what, forget it because now I don't want to know," Ron said bitterly as he walked away from the pair cussing the whole way.

"Well, that just start the ball rolling towards me getting my freedom from the Light. Hey, dad. When we execute the plan, can we celebrate the success of it by going shopping in Paris?"

"What for?"

"A whole new wardrobe for me and hopefully soon I will start looking more like you. I just hope I don't end up with your nose because on my face it would totally look messed up."

"I would agree, so I pray you end up with your mum sexy little nose. Of course, he was sexy all over in my eyes at least."

"Are you kidding me, mum is very beautiful period. He can blow Uncle Lucius out of the water in beautiful looks."

"I am glad we agree upon that, but we are very much looking at him in different lights."

"I will talk to Tom later and tell him about your plan, but you are more than invited to come talk to me some more if you want to in my dream. In fact, I think we should have a conference in the dream realm because it would be a lot safer for all involved."

"I agree with you, dad. It would be a hell of a lot safer. I will meet you in your dream tonight, please have Tom there with you because he needs to hear that I am willing to bond with him come from my own lips."

"Of course, son. I will invite him to enter my dream so that he doesn't feel like he is intruding. That is how we are with each other."

"See you tonight, father. Remember, bring Tom with you so that we all can talk about the plan and iron out the wrinkles. Also, see if Lucius will come as well please seeing as he will need to know what is going on."

"Okay. Go to your house common room... wait a minute. You can get resorted if you want to, Hadrian. All you need is at least three witnesses and three professors. You get the witnesses and I will get the professors. The headmaster does not have to be present either. So, hop to it, son."

"Okay, father."

Racing towards the castle, he found Draco, Pansy, and Blaise outside the grand entrance. Running up to them, he called to them.

"Draco. Pansy. Blaise. I need your help, please. My father is setting up a resorting into my true house meeting and he told me to bring the witnesses that are needed. I will tell you three the truth on the way if you will do this for me. I am begging you for your help."

"Okay, we will do this, but you had better be spilling it soon," Draco answered for the trio as they followed Hadrian into the castle.

Casting a notice me not his little group, Hadrian told them about everything even though some of it made the trio quite sick at their stomachs to think that he was having to deal with that during his time away from the safety of the school. It was in fact, Draco that was the first to have tears run done his face quickly followed by Pansy and Blaise. They stopped him in his tracks only give him a group hug.

"Man, how in Merlin's name have you kept that quiet all of this time? Please tell me your father has figured a way to get you out of there for good."

"Actually, my father, Lord Voldemort, and I have a plan, but we need to tweak the plan a little more before we can execute it at the planned time. Oh, my father is your godfather, Draco. That makes us god-brothers. How do like that?"

"I am so happy to have you as a brother no matter if it is as a god-brother or not. Now, lets get to that resorting meeting. You do know that my father is the new DADA professor, right. Your father will definitely drag him into this meeting. Lupin has been starting to lean towards the dark side because of his mate being Fenrir, so there is another and last, but not least Madame Hooch," Draco finished as they stepped into the headmaster's office only to see the exact three he spoke of standing not far away.

"Severus, are you serious? Harry is actually Hadrian. My godson that has been missing for all of these years."

"Yes, and the Dark Lord, who happens to know of a way to bring back my beloved Sirius, is my son's mate."

"Can we get this show on the road, dad?"

"Of course," answered the sorting hat. "I say... SLYTHERIN!"

"Thank you, hat. Father, can you accio my stuff from the tower. I really don't want to go back up there."

"Of course, my son. Accio my son's belongings," Severus said in a loud clear voice.

Just seconds later, all of Harry's stuff was in front of the whole group. The group members were shocked at the lack of belongings that he had. Draco dropped to his knees as more tears ran down his face not caring that his father saw this side of him. Pansy buried her face into Blaise's neck as she cried while he just stood there in complete shock. Lucius just shook his head as he knew that this young man needed everything that had been denied him. He also knew that all of the Death Eaters would be more than happy to help as much as possible. A low growl was the only noise other than crying that could be heard and where it was coming from is what caught everyone's attention. When they turned their heads, they saw that Severus had managed to shift into his panther form with just his anger.

"Dad, not only are you an incubus, but you are an animagus panther as well. I guess this explains why I can change into a animagus black lioness," Hadrian said as he began to shift into the very form he spoke of.

To say that even in his animagus form, that Severus was shocked would be putting it lightly because he had a look of complete wonder on his face when he shifted back into his human form.

"When you and Tom do mate, he is going to be so pleased to find that his mate is the female version of his animagus form. Know him, he will try to mate with you in that form as well as the human form."

"But that won't happen until my seventeenth birthday, which is in two months. Not only is he going to find my animagus form delightful, but he is going to find out that I am untouched by any other."

"Oh damn. He is going to have a virgin mate for a couple of months," said Lucius with a laugh.

"So, what. Of course, watching gay porn helped me understand what I am going into with my mate-to-be."

"Okay. Now, you all have to get to your common room, except Hadrian. That is because he will disappear as of tonight from Hogwarts. I will a note here for Dumbledore that will tell him that I am rather ill and did not wish to spread it. I will also tell him that my home in Spinner's End is off limits while I am there. Tomorrow Hadrian, you and I going to make a little trip to Gringotts under a disguise until we are in a private room with Griphook, so we get these blocks that are on us off. I think there maybe a ritual that might help with the looks department. It is called a blood adoption and it is the same one that Dumbledore used to get you to look like James. We can do that one at Spinner's End later on when we get there. Nobody is to speak of what happened here tonight. Not even you portraits are to talk because the only thing that happen was the reuniting of a family."

Everybody that was in the room, gave their word as if to help protect Hadrian from those who would try to harm him and his father. After everyone's departure, Severus and Hadrian used the floo network to make their way to their Spinner's End home, which did not look like much on the outside. It was when they made it inside that Hadrian was blown away at how big it was.

"Which room was yours when you were a kid, dad?"

"The one you are going to be calling your room. Follow me, son, I will show you to your room. I had a few of my elves clean it up so that you could use it right away. I also told them to owl order you some things that you might like to have. One thing I asked them to get you, is a brand new Quidditch broom. I think it will be in there as well."

"Thanks, dad."

As they walked into the room, they were surprise to find that everything that the elves had been asked to do was, in fact, done to the letter. There was a potions kit, potions books, and many more educational things in there. The bed was a very comfortable full sized one with emerald green curtains. That was when Hadrian noticed that on the footboard it had his name in graved into it and on the night stand was a picture of both Sirius and Severus when Sirius was still pregnant with him. Picking up the picture, he let the tears fall on to the picture.

"Do you think that Tom can bring mum back from the veil?"

"I have no doubt that he can," came the very voice that the pair thought had been silenced forever.

Spinning around, they both just about fainted when their eyes landed on the figure that stood before them. Once the shock wore off, they both were hugging Sirius with all of their might. When Hadrian stepped back to look at his mother, Severus decided to dip his mate backwards and give him a kiss to make up for all of the time they had been apart. By the time that Severus brought them back up for air, Hadrian had finally spotted the Dark Lord and smiling shyly he walked over to him as to say a proper hello to his mate-to-be.

"Hello, Tom. Thank you for bringing my mum back. I sorely missed him and I thought about something that I am so very ashamed of thinking about doing."

"What would that have been, son?"

"Committing suicide. I know that is a shameful thing to think about, but I could not stop thinking about wanting to be with you, mum," Hadrian cried as he hugged his mum one more time.

"Son, I knew that you had been contemplating that action for I could see you from where I was at on the other side. I knew that you were very sad without me. What hurt me worse was the fact that you had been forced to live without your father's love to help ease the pain of losing me. Of course, he is not to blame for not being there for you, because Dumbledore manipulated everything to where he did not remember anything about us. Manipulative old coot needs to die already. Hell, maybe if he saw all of walk into the Great Hall together as a family unit, he may just choke on one of those blasted lemon drop candies he seems to love so damn much."

"Why, Sirius? I never thought you had it in you to be so devious minded. If I did bot know any better I would have thought you were in Slytherin," Severus said with a chuckle. "We still have to get Hadrian's true looks returned to him and that requires the help of the goblins because they are the only creatures that strong enough in their magic to break the spell that Dumbledore put on us. I hope that after we explain the situation, they would be willing to help break the spell."

"I have a feeling that they will because I have already went to talk to the goblins at Gringotts and they were ready to start an all out fight with Dumbledick for what he has been doing over the few years. I can assure you that they are just waiting for you two to get off of your duffs and ask to have the spell broken so we can see what our baby boy really looks like," Sirius said as he held a hand to Hadrian's cheek, who was still standing close to the Dark Lord.

"I hope I don't get dad's nose because that would look awfully weird on my on face. I would not mind the hair, a little bit of extra height, but not the nose. I don't think I could pull off the nose the way that dad does."

"Unfortunately, I have your grandfather's nose with a break to the bridge no thanks to James, Remus, and Peter. That is when Sirius came into his inheritance and stepped in before I got beat up worse than what I did that day. Sirius took on his animagus form and stood between them and myself."

"That was the day that they learned the truth about how bad this black dog can get. I stood there with my fangs bared for all of them to see that it was time to stop picking on my mate. It was my succubus nature coming out in full force. Lets just say they tried to push me, but they learned that I was not to be pushed around. I told them that no one will mess with my mate. Later on that night, Severus definitely let me know that he like the idea of being the mate of a succubus animagus. I found myself on the receiving end of a very amorous incubus. Lucky for us, I remembered to put a contraceptive spell on myself or I would have become pregnant a lot sooner than I did with you, Hadrian. I also was the one that gave you your first name, but it was your father that gave you your middle name. He wanted you to have his own middle name. Ask him who gave him the name of Tobias and why."

"Who gave you the name, dad? Why did they give it to you?"

"My mother gave me the name to honor my grandfather, Tobias Nicholas Prince. I met him maybe three time in my whole life. After my mother died, I never returned to Prince Manor because it was not the same without her or my grandfather."

"Do you think that we could ever go there once so I can talk to my great grandfather's portrait?"

"I bet your great grandfather would love to get to know that his long lost grandson has been found at last. I bet he would just bust at the very thought of getting to see you finish growing up in the very manor that I used call my summer vacation home. The reason I say this is because I am moving us there."

"Alright! Here I come great grandfather. I hope that the manor is able to handle all of my energy, and what will happen on my seventeenth birthday or at least that night."

"You will not be mating on that night, son."

"I made a promise that I would wait until he was of age before I mated with him. If he wants to mate on that night, then who am I to deny him the birthday gift. I will be sure to remember to put a contraceptive spell on him so that he does not become pregnant before we are ready to be parents. Will that be acceptable with the two of you?"

"I guess."

"It will have to be because I will not argue with you, Tom."

"Hey, dad. Can we still go shopping in Paris tomorrow?"

"Yes, we are going shopping tomorrow and you can bring whoever you want."

"I just want Draco, you, mum, and Tom to come with us. I want to go to all of the best shops in Paris. That is why Draco is coming with us, he has the best taste in clothes and everything that goes with every outfit. So, he is going to be the advisor for our new wardrobes. Yes, you are getting a new wardrobe as well. You deserve it, papa. Who knows we may find mum something sexy to entice you into getting him pregnant again."

"I think our son wants a little brother or a little sister, love. I am also ready to have another pup, Severus. I think you are ready to be a father once more," Sirius said with a seductive smile that he only used when he wanted something from Severus and that included getting pregnant for a second time in their life as a couple and as parents. "Besides, I think it is beyond time to add another little one to our little family. I would love to have a much bigger family with you."

"So, you want to go shopping for something that will put the fire back in my blood. Hun, you don't need to wear anything and the fire is back in my blood in three seconds flat."

"I think we could use a really great holiday and Paris is the most romantic place in the world," Sirius said with a cunning smile.

"Hadrian, I think you may just get your wish for a younger sibling. Especially, if he gets anything red, silky, and with lace anywhere on it. He always did look foxy in lacey things."

"Dad, child in the room! I don't want to be scarred for life, please. Have some mercy on me, please. Tom, hide me please. I don't need the images that they are putting into my poor innocent mind."

"Hadrian, you know that I know that your mind is far from innocent and I have seen in that mind of yours. I do like a lot of the thoughts that you have in there and I can't wait to see if you really want to try."

"You and my son have already had a meeting of the dirty minds? Just great. Well, we might as well go to our rooms and try to get some rest. Tom, your room is right next to the one our son is in, but I don't want you going in there. At least, not yet anyway. I am pretty sure that when we all go to Paris, Sirius and I are going to be very busy. I mean we have shopping for the furnishings for Prince Manor, three new wardrobes with a possible fourth, and trying to create a sibling for Hadrian, but I do hope that you and Hadrian do get to do some sightseeing while we are in Paris. Especially, the Eiffle Tower, where you can see the whole city of Paris for the top."

"I think it is time to get to bed for some much needed rest and thinking time to deliberate on the coming days. Tom, the room that you will be using is just down the hall from Hadrian's, but you best stay in your own room please. Oh Sirius, you are going to be delighted to find that I had put a stasis on our old room and it looks just like it did back when you conceived our little Hadrian. There is not a speck of dust anywhere in our room."

"I will stay in the guest room that you would have set aside for me, but that don't mean that my dream-self will stay put in the room. I might go and visit your son for another dream conversation, then again, I might even give him a preview of what he will get on his birthday."

"Tom! That is not what I need to hear about right now. I just hope that you two behave in physical world and please don't get him up the duff until after his seventeenth birthday. Can you at least promise me that much?"

"I have no trouble promising you and Sirius that much considering I don't want to end up locked up in Azkaban prison for having sex with an under-aged wizard. I do happen to have morals."

Chapter Two:

Later that very night, Hadrian decided to go and visit with his mate in the dream world for a snogging session that he knew that his parents would not approve of since he was still a minor in the eyes of the ministry. Carefully walking into Tom's dream, Hadrian found the Dark Lord under a rather large oak tree in a well sun lit park in what looked to be muggle London.

"Hello, Tom. I just wanted to come and talk to you because I just had to speak with the soon-to-be father to any and all children I have the honor of carrying. Plus, I wanted to see if those lips are as soft as they look and there is only one way to find out if they truly are as they seem. It means I have to kiss you to find this out, love."

"So, I see, my sneaky little snake with a lion's heart. Well, come over here and try them out for yourself. I think you are going to find them to be very soft and have a wonderful flavor to them. In fact, they have a hint of chocolate mint infused into them due to a potions accident back when I was in Hogwarts."

Walking over to him, Hadrian licked his lips that had suddenly went dry with anticipation of having his first kiss with his mate. Sensing that his young mate was a little nervous, Tom decided to have a little mercy on him by guiding him into a gentle yet very tender kiss. They kissed for as long as they could before they needed air, which, surprised Tom because he thought since Hadrian was a virgin that he had never kissed anyone before, but apparently he had and this bit of information made Tom feel a little jealous.

"Tom, I sensed your disappointment in not being my first kiss, but I will promise you this, I will kiss no other now that I am to be mated to you. Will that ease your mind, my love?"

"Very much so. I guess I should have known that you would have done a little experimenting with your classmates. Can I ask who it was that gave you the practice run for kissing?"

"Well it wasn't any of the Weasley boys. It was actually someone close to you, but you have to promise not to harm him. Okay?"

"I swear on my magic no harm done by my own hand will befall..."

"Lucius Malfoy. Please, keep this info to yourself because I do not wish dad or mum to hurt him. Draco knew about this piece of information and in fact was the one that talked his father into being my kissing buddy. He was the one that trained me to know how to give you the best kiss I could to let you know how much I would love to be you mate."

"I have to say that I am very impressed and I will keep the information of who trained you locked away in my mind, but not in my heart for you own my heart."

"That is a good thing to know, my love, because I love you with my whole heart. You also own my heart and that will always be the way it will stay."

"Can I ask you for another kiss from my mate?"

Leaning in, Hadrian latched his lips to those of his mate in a kiss that was very much a passion filled kiss as it was a kiss full promise of what will on his birthday. Tom growled low in his throat, as he became very aroused by just the kiss alone and he could feel the smug smile on Hadrian's lips. Upon breaking the kiss, they stared at each other for a few minutes before saying their goodnights and sweet dreams to each other.

"Love you, Tom."

"I love you, Hadrian. There is no changing that, no matter who doesn't like it."

"That is good to know. Goodnight and see you in the morning."

Several hours later, the group in the house with the rejoining Malfoys began heading off to the French manor home of the Ancient and Noble House of the Prince family in Paris, just out side of the shopping district. This, of course, brought the biggest smile to the faces of Sirius, Draco, Hadrian, Tom and Lucius, although, Severus could not figure out why Lucius was so damn happy until they headed towards the stores. When Lucius headed for the furniture store, he figured out that he had been given the task of trying to improve the look of the Prince family home.

"Okay. Who gave Lucius the job of fixing up my family home?"

"I did, dad. That is because he has great taste in furniture and what will go with it. He is just like his son when it came to being interior decorating."

"Leave it to you to figure out that our home would need to be updated in its furniture style and everything else. Lucius, don't go too nuts in there or I might end up having to cut your ponytail off."

"You are not touching my ponytail, Severus. Oh, don't worry about your home because I will not go overboard with the changes in the furniture. I am mainly thinking that it will only need small changes to make the biggest differences in the home."

"Fine, I will let you do what you feel my home needs to make it feel cozy and comfortable, my old friend. I know I can trust you not to put any unwanted colors into my home, and that includes the neon colors along with any shade of pink or purple."

"You have my ideas for my room, Lucius! Although, I think soon it will be the bedroom that I will be sharing with Tom!"

"Over my dead body or at the very least not for a few months yet. I will not let my son's reputation be ruined by him sharing his room with his mate before his seventeenth birthday."

"Yes, dear father. Mum, can't you do something for his crankiness?"

"I have already done something for it."

"I have to admit that I am feeling a bit better now that I have had some much needed exercise for my lower muscles," Severus said with a smile.

"I did not need to hear that, you two."

**"He just loves to brag about what is off limits to us until you are seventeen, does he not."**

**"Yes, my love, he sure does. I don't need images of my parents in my head doing what I can until I am of age. It is very rude."**

**"I agree with you, my love. So rude of them to brag about it when I am waiting as patiently as I can for you."**

**"Thank you, Tom."**

"That is enough of the hissing from the peanut gallery. I have spoke to Sirius about the fact that you two are destined for each other, that you two did not have to wait until Hadrian's seventeenth birthday to make love the first time."

"Dad, did you and mum just give us your blessing to have a relationship with all of the perks?"

"Yes, we did, but no getting pregnant until after graduation is that understood."

"Yes, father, it is understood. Right, Tom?"

"Of course, it is. We don't need Dumbledickless getting jealous over our relationship and the fact that we are already practicing to make a family after you graduate."

"Oh, bloody hell," Sirius said as he shook his head.

"What is wrong, Mum? I know you don't want to hear about the fact that I want a family already, but it is the truth. Just think about it you are going to be a grandma."

"It is not that. I just don't want Dumbledork to find out that you are with us and that you are the mate to Tom. He will try to force feed a love potion down your throat just to get you with Ginny Weasley."

"Not for long he won't. I read that if there is a betrothal spell cast on a person that it will show up as a tattoo like collar on the persons throat with the initials of their mate in it."

"Leave it to our son to find out about that little tid-bit of information."

"Tom, do the honors, will you."

"Love to, Severus," Tom said as he pulled out his wand and began chanting the spell that was needed for the so collar to appear.

Hadrian lift his chin as he began to feel the collar wrap itself gently around his throat in the softest shade of emerald green he had ever seen.


End file.
